


Mga Halik

by NeoKiMaChi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoKiMaChi/pseuds/NeoKiMaChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mga halik" between our favorite Parisian heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mga Halik

**Author's Note:**

> Themed Drabble set :3
> 
> A themed prompt series that features LadyNoir! This is still un-betad so expect the following;
> 
> WARNINGS-> Rated T scenarios, maybe slight OOC personification, grammar and spelling errors.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy :D

1\. Flying kiss

They were currently doing patrols; something that they agreed mutually about after forming their partnership a few months ago, and both Ladybug and Chat Noir revels the night sky above them at every ‘watch’ they set out. They commence their ‘play’ with the feelings of freedom and excitement with adrenaline running in their veins, who says night patrols are boring? They were jumping, tumbling and flipping roof after roof with grins of mirth and mischievousness that nobody usually sees on their neighborhood heroes.

The still an soundless night was their only witness as they tried to catch each other, since they ended up playing tag with a touch of sparring; they were heroes after all, so keeping shape is a must, and what other perfect obstacle course can there be, other than the Parisian buildings with its majestic architectures- totally perfect for their ‘practice’.

Now we see them resting on ‘their’ school roof, both catching their breathes after their adrenaline rushing exercise. As they slowly catch their breathes, coming into a standstill; all became quiet, but it was suddenly broken by their fun filled laughter. Laughter filled will total bliss and relief, as if all their worries were nothing but a dream.

“That was so FUN! Never have I experience this…..this freedom!” 

Chat Noir exclaimed, as basked the luxury of freedom, which he denied since his childhood, and damn, did it felt so good! His interjection was answered with a soft chime of giggles that came from his Lady.

“I’ll admit, it was really amazing Kitty.”

Ladybug answered softly. From there, their conversation flowed, from jokes to jibes and to Chat Noir’s never ending pick-up lines and flirting advances, in which Ladybug just rolls her eyes in response. When they heard the beeping of their miraculous, they knew that it was time to part ways. And Chat Noir being, well Chat Noir, he made an exaggerated bow, in which Ladybug sighs fondly in return.

“Farewell my Lady. Till we meet again.~”

Ladybugs just sighs again, but she then thought about doing something, un-Ladybug, just to see how this silly cat companion of hers will react on how she will say her farewell to him.

“See you next time you silly cat.~”

And when she saw the abrupt reddening of Chat Noir’s face, and his slack-jawed appearance, she knew she hit her mark; and with that, she jump into the night sky with the moon illuminating her figure.

Chat Noir just sat there like a statue clad in black but with a very red face; his heart pounding with a huge grin spreading across his face.

“See you next time you silly cat.~” Ladybug aforesaid, accompanied with a playful, and almost in ‘Chat Noir’-esque fashion, flying kiss.

2\. Indirect Kiss

They were so tired. The last akuma possessed citizen they face was really something, I mean, the possessed citizen was given the power to transform any area to an obstacle course, and if you fail to finish one of the stages, you repeat it all over again, and sadly due his ominous bad luck he was caught in one those courses, and he even accidently pulled Ladybug with him, earning him an annoyed look from her. But never the less, with their tag-team efforts they were able to finish every obstacle course thrown against. It took almost an hour or so for them to finally apprehend the akuma influenced person, and both ended sweating buckets, and with their skin tight, almost second skin costumes, that was really uncomfortable.

It was also 3 at the afternoon, so meaning it was utterly like an oven since its was already summer in Paris, and add there winded bodies, and the numerous stops to ‘recharge’, in other words feed their kwamis, tired was understatement, they were downright drained to there very bones, and they were still trying to even their breathing.

Their need to be on guard of their miraculous was the only thing that keeps them upright. So, when an officer approach them with two big chilled bottles of water, they thought that the heavens finally gave its graces. With both of them so beat, and neither can hardly stand any longer, they decide to retreat at a secluded area near the park to rest after thanking the officer numerous times.

So here are our heroes, under the shade of a tree they found, their backs against the trunk and both stretching out their legs to finally relived their tense bodies. They zoned out all the noises they hear while drinking the cooled water that they desperately needed.

They were so completely out it that, they didn’t notice, a small exchange that they were engaging in. With every gulp, the water recedes, and when the final drop was drank by Chat Noir, did he realized that the H2O he was drinking receded way to fast, even though he was thirsty, he knows when to savor small graces like these; but since he so tired, he let it slide. On the other side, when Ladybug realized that the water she was consuming diminished way to fast for her liking, she decided to ask her partner if he also has the same dilemma as she, but when she bumped her hand on something that felt cool to the touch, she immediately felt heat rise up her cheeks. Beside her hand was a still capped bottle of water. So when she glanced at Chat Noir, as he consumed the last drop of liquid in the bottle he held, that she realized that had been indirectly kissing, and with stunned realization, her face aflame a cheery red.

Chat Noir was so out of it, that when he saw the bottle beside his blushing Lady; blushing? He immediately reach out for it and uncapped it, gulping mouthfuls of water and finally sighing in delight. And when he noticed his suddenly reddening in the face, Lady; he was worried that the heat caught up to her so he offered the bottle his Lady, gently pressing it against her slightly parted lips.

“Here you go my Lady. I think you could use a drink or two.”

Ladybug’s face could only burned so red, that apples and maybe even tomatoes would wage war against her.

3\. Kiss on the finger

It was a beautiful Sunday morning; birds singing, children playing, vendors or merchants opening, the typical Sundays as people would see it. And what other way to enjoy this day than doing something you want or with someone. So here we see Adrien Agreste, a.k.a. Chat Noir seating on a desk in his Lady’s room, specifically speaking Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s, with a thread and a needle in hand.

Why you might ask? Well, it was a fine Sunday, and what better way to spend it other than with his princess, Marinette. And knowing his girlfriend’s passion was more than just a hobby, and him being in the fashion industry thanks to his father, knows a thing or two, decided to give it try. The way Marinette sews, as if she was leading an orchestra, was mesmerizing that his interest was highly piqued. So when he came to her place as his alter-ego Chat Noir, surprising her out of her stupor since she so focused on her stitching, he can’t helped but tease her from time to time- her ever changing expressions was a treat he always savors; and asking her that if its okay if she can teach him how to sew, and the total adoration and fondness that alighted in her eyes and through her smile was so bright that it can almost power the whole city, and it warmed his heart greatly. He will definitely keep making her smile like that (but only to him though).

Currently, he was practicing the basic stitching pattern called the ‘running stich’ which was needed on the shirt she was making moments ago. It thawed his heart to know that she trusts him, a novice in this practice, to do well, to the point of letting him be part of what he knows will be an amazing shirt once finished.

“Adrien?”

He was so in tuned on his stitching that when he heard his Lady called for him, he missed the cloth and prick his finger with the needle.

“Ouch!”

“Adrien! Are you okay?”

He heard the rushing footsteps of his clearly worried Lady, as he slowly shook his pricked finger to alleviate the pain. When the pain subsided he faced Marinette’s worried blue orbs, and reassured her that it was fine, but his princess won’t leave it down, so she went to her vanity to get the emergency plasters she keeps for cases like these. She was telling him to be more careful and that she is so sorry for startling him, which he in returned told her that it was fine; that it was far from the brain- he jibed in with a cheeky smile.

“Mari, its fine, really. But why not kiss it better? With all your luck, I’m sure it heal in no time.”

He was just joking, really, just so his Lady won’t worry anymore. So when she did do as he asked; his face was red and he was left as stuttering mess. She replied with that endearing smile of hers but if you look closely, there was a bit of coyness that accompanied it. And maybe, just maybe getting pricked from time to time won’t be a bad thing, after all, his Cheri’s lips were like the finest cottons that he secretly fantasizes every night.

“There you go! All better.~”

“T-thanks.”

Note to self, when injured, ask his Lady to kiss it better always. 

4\. Kiss on the hand

The first time Ladybug had the privilege to meet Chat Noir can be described as a hilarious comedy. He was named with a cat in his name and yet he fails to land in all fours. He has black as well, which he passes with flying colors. Put it together, and you get bad luck incarnate. Such a silly kitty.

When they were to part ways that time, he surprised Ladybug when he took her hand and gave a kiss on it. Her cheeks were left ablaze, and she was heavily thankful for the dark that gave her the perfect cover on her face. It was the first time did she experienced a very gentleman-like gesture, albeit exaggerated, it was part of any girl’s Parisian dream.

“Until we see each other again, My Lady.”

The other time she was left as a blushing mess is when she met the love of her life Adrien Agreste. She was ask by their teacher to get some materials from the storage room, located at the upper floor, and when her clumsiness came into to play, she missed a step, so naturally, she was already expecting the hard steps and a trip to the nurse’s office. Instead she was met with a toned, warm chest.

“Are you alright miss?”

When she looked up, she distinctively heard the bells of the church. Blue met vibrant green; she was absolutely mystified that she can’t help but nod only in confirmation. She was flashed with a smile as she slowly moved away from her savior’s chest, missing the contact immediately. But as she moved she noticed that her left wrist is still firmly held by her now dubbed, knight in shining armor.

“That’ s a relief. Oh! Where are my manners? Greetings, I’m Adrien, Adrien Agreste.”

“M-Marinette, M-Marinette D-Dupain-C-Cheng…..” She replied softly.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

And with his greeting, came the customary kiss placed on her hand- the gentleman greeting. She was in heaven.

With every meeting she has with Chat Noir, may it be due to an akuma attack or for patrols, she still gets flustered when he kisses her hand, which she will take into grave before admitting it to her cat companion. She also secretly savors all the gentleman like gestures Chat Noir presents to her, even though it was always exaggerated to a ‘T’. So she was already accustomed with his flirty, albeit gentlemanly greetings.

The time she was actually caught blushing ladybug red and turned to a fish out of water, was when her partner admitted to her that he found out who she was behind the mask when he began seeing the very obvious similarities she has with someone he holds dear. She was panicking, ready to bolt out any second; and when she already had her body turned to run, he grasped her wrist; déjà vu much?, and slowly turned her around to face him. And in flash of green light, there stood her crush, blushing adorably while smiling in bliss.

“I’m pleased to finally know you, My Lady.”

With that he kissed her hand yet again, and in flash of pink light she stood, smiling bashfully but epitomes absolute happiness.

“The pleasure’s all mine, Kitty.”

5\. Kiss on nose (Genderbend)

“Good evening Mon Monsieur.~” Chat Noir greeted (more like purred) at her mi amour, Ladybug, with wink hoping to get some reaction from the tall dark haired teen with gorgeous electrifying cobalt blue eyes, that she can’t helped but sigh and squeal internally on how breathtaking he is.

Ladybug on the other hand just rolled his eyes at his partner’s flirty attitude fondly. Sure, Chat Noir is a flirt, but he also can’t deny that she’s cute. Sue him if you must, but has a soft spot for anything he finds adorable, and Chat Noir, well, with her big green eyes, fluffy looking blonde hair and cat ears, who can blame him.

“Hello Kitten.”

It was currently noon, and they decided that an early patrol wouldn’t hurt, and that they can harness their abilities while at it. A win, win situation if you must. So here they are on top of a random building gazing the area, more on Ladybug’s part though, since Chat Noir’s gaze is mostly focused on him with a dreamy look any girl, his and her age would have if they find someone very attractive. 

What a spectacular view it was for Chat Noir. With the wind blowing his bluish black hair, his gaze sharp and alert, and his posture tall and strong; it was every girls dream, and Chat Noir will take every opportunity she has just to regard her partner.

“Chat-!”

Chat Noir was suddenly snapped out of her ‘watch’ so abruptly that she fell from where sat, face first, meeting the hard unforgiving floor. And Ladybug being the witness cringed, knowing it has got to hurt; quickly rushed to his startled, to point of hurting herself, companion.

“Chat Noir! Are you alright?” He asked as he grabbed her right elbow to pull her up, staying close to catch her if any dizzy spells where about, and peered under her bangs to see that she was holding her nose.

“Um o’wight…….” Chat Noir responded meekly, flashing a small smile even though it was hindered by her hand that was covering her nose, but Ladybug was not convinced, so he peered closer to see the reason why. So he gently peeled away her hand, with his other free hand cupping her left cheek, much to Chat Noir’s utmost delight. I must be in heaven.

When Ladybug successfully removed Chat Noir’s hand, carefully, so if she was hurt, he wont be hurting her more, he was met with red nose. Feeling guilty, as he was the one that astonished her, he apologized.

“I’m so sorry. This wouldn’t have happen if I didn’t startle you.”

Ladybug’s voice was so sincere that, Chat Noir fell in love with him all over again. But she reassured him that it was fine, and that she was alive and kicking, ready for action. And with her reassurance, she saw the rewarding look of relief from Ladybug that made her heart soar above. She didn’t even realized that she closed her eyes in glee.

But when she felt something soft pressing gently onto her sore nose, did her eyes snapped open to see Ladybug, eyes closed, with blushing cheeks, kissing her said nose. She was stunned and blushing like a tornado of red. Her heart before was soaring, but now, she was sure that her heart just sky rocketed out of the atmosphere. It felt like a century has passed when it was only seconds that circulated, when Ladybug slowly moved back to face Chat Noir.

“My mother always gives me a kiss on the nose when I had an accident similar to yours when I was little, and the pain usually goes away faster. So I thought, that, well, it might work?”

Ladybug rumbled, blushing and looking at the other direction to avoid eye contact while scratching the back of his neck; as to explain for his action, while Chat Noir thought that a blushing Ladybug is absolutely darling, merely nodded with brightly tinted cheeks and with a grin slowly making its way on her face.

She was in heaven alright.

**Author's Note:**

> So, does anybody now know what the title means ;)
> 
> "Mga Halik"- literally translates to "Kisses"
> 
> I also accept requests :)  
> (If anyone is interested ^^,)


End file.
